Inuyasha's lessons
by Tadilau
Summary: Inuyasha Finally showing his Feelings for Kagome, enjoy, RR
1. The New Moon

Inuyasha's lessons By: Tadilau  
  
"Gosh I can't believe she forgot about tonight! Tonight is the night of the new moon, the one night a month I'm human, the one night I'm vulnerable!"  
  
Setting up a night to teach Shippo to read is sorta a good night to forget my one night human.. Maybe she can teach me to read to, so then she would not have to read things to me!  
  
While running to the well and jumping down it he thought she might be asleep by now. looking over towards he window he saw her lights were out. "She must be asleep"  
  
"HUMMMMMM"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!"  
  
Walking over to the window trying to figure out what the hell was going on he saw that she was completely naked playing with some rubber tube. Kagome pulled the tube out from under her blanket and Inuyasha finally saw it.  
  
"Hey that looks sorta like my.. HOLY SHIT!" covering his mouth and ducking he realized it was to late.  
  
Sitting up Kagome said, "Inuyasha? Are you there?" seeing Inuyasha stand up she pulled her covers over herself.  
  
"Yeah Kagome I'm here. I thought you were teaching Shippo tonight so I came through to learn to."  
  
Realizing what she was doing in front of him the whole time she stuck the dildo in a drawer.  
  
"I heard you moan my name so I came to your window" Inuyasha opened the window and started to go through. He could smell her scent everywhere in the room.  
  
"Wait, I said wait, SIT!" banging down straight on the floor after he came in the window  
  
"Kagome were you doing what it looked like?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Were you thinking about me when you were doing it?" Inuyasha stood up now that he was able to stand up. "Because if you were I.I.I do the same thing."  
  
"You stick a dildo up your butt?" now standing up he was able to see her hair covering her bare shoulders.  
  
"No, I meant I think about you when I well you know. Jack off"  
  
"Ah." While thinking about this she dropped her blanket, Inuyasha seeing her bare chest his heart raced.  
  
"Kagome can I sleep on this side of the well tonight?"  
  
"You mean in my room? Sure."  
  
Taking off all but his pants leaving his bare chest exposed made Kagome think more about him then she wanted to.  
  
While making a bed on the floor with his clothes Kagome asked, "Why don't you just sleep up here with me?"  
  
Still seeing her chest bare he couldn't argue.  
  
Crawling into her bed he lied down. Kagome putting her finger on his shoulder started moving it up and down his side making his heart race even faster.  
  
Barely even moving he pulled her hips closer to his. Feeling how fast his heart was moving she notice how fast hers was going. Starting to play with his pants tie he got out of her bed.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where are you going?"  
  
"You probably don't want what I want, I'm a half-demon remember?"  
  
"All I want is you. Half-demon or not you're the one I want."  
  
Hearing how she said the words he could tell she was not lying. Taking off his pants before he lied back down in her bed. He again pulled her hips next to his.  
  
Feeling his manly-ness against her she pushed the covers down and crawled down to the end of her bed.  
  
Seeing her do that Inuyasha was in confusion, then all of a sudden his legs were parted and he began to moan out her name. Filled with pleasure he began to tell her it was his turn. Kagome got up and Inuyasha started to lick her lips until they parted. Sticking his tongue down her throat then he began to suck on one of her nipples. While squeezing one of her breasts he started to push himself into her slowly.  
  
"Faster Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned  
  
Thrusting himself into her faster he started to notice why human males do it so often.  
  
The next morning he noticed he had slept in her bed naked, and having his arm around her soft naked body made him notice that he owned her now. Happy with his reactions that night he dozed off back to sleep. 


	2. Inuyasha's night out

Night Out By: Tadilau  
  
While sleeping under the stars Inuyasha heard some rustling leaves. Going off to find out what or who it was. He left Kagome and Shippo behind. The first night looking for shards we have to get an interruption.  
  
All of a sudden -Bang- "Something just smacked me right in the face, Holy SHIT!!!"  
  
Whipping out his sword right when he noticed who was right in front of him.  
  
"So brother, are you finally going to hand over your sword and girl?"  
  
"She isn't my girl, she owns herself! Father gave this sword to me to help Kagome out and you know that, you were there."  
  
"Don't kid my brother, I saw you last night with her. She's pregnant you know, I'm going to be a uncle."  
  
"I see you still haven't got your full arm back brother, care to take me on?"  
  
"Sure my brother."  
  
Taking on his one-armed brother Inuyasha hit his most vulnerable spot and sliced two of his brothers fingers -that grew back- off.  
  
"Damn you" Sesshoumaru said while gripping his hand.  
  
Inuyasha taking this as a chance sliced off his brother's head, knowing if he would be able to get it connected back to his head he would stay alive. Since he knew this, he kicked his brother's nads to buy some time.  
  
Sesshoumaru's body crumbled to the floor cupping his crotch. While doing this, the head started talking.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Knowing his brother would get his head Inuyasha dashed back to camp.  
  
"Kagome! Shippo! Wake up! We gotta get to the other side while we can!"  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru came for my sword and Kagome!"  
  
"Holy Shit! Why does he want me?"  
  
"He saw us last night, and he followed us knowing I would give up my sword to save you."  
  
"Oh FUCK! We better get going if we want to loose him."  
  
"That's good he won't be getting up for a while."  
  
Shippo listening to the whole conversation finally got the nerve to ask something. "What did he see last night?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Shippo your to young to understand."  
  
"Oh. ok"  
  
Jumping down the well Inuyasha pulled Kagome out when he got to the other side.  
  
Shippo finally got the nerve to ask a question "What did you do to your brother?"  
  
"I chopped off his head and. Kicked him."  
  
"And he's still alive?"  
  
"Yeah he's still alive, Kagome remember he's a full demon. I would have died if he did that to me. I just hope he doesn't come back as two."  
  
"Shippo why don't you take your original bed in the living room?"  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you want Shippo in the. Oh! Yeah Shippo, why don't you go to your bed?"  
  
Going to his original bed Shippo was wondering what was going on.  
  
Kissing Kagome lightly Inuyasha started unbuttoning her shirt while she started untying his belt. After that was done Inuyasha moved to her bra. After the belt was untied Inuyasha's chest was exposed so Kagome started pushing off his shirt and playing with his pants string. Still kissing Inuyasha started licking her lips until his tongue was allowed down her throat. He undid her bra then started pulling down her skirt and panties.  
  
Breaking from his kiss Kagome asked, "Inuyasha? Is it going to hurt this time now that your demon shape?"  
  
"No Kagome, I would kill myself if I hurt you."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha.."  
  
Pulling down his Fondoshi Kagome sat down on the bed pulling him down with her. Inuyasha went towards her opening and started licking her there and sucking up all the moisture he could.  
  
Hearing her moan pleasure he figured he was doing it right. Pulling himself up to her he started to suck on one of her nipples while she played around with his. Seeing her ask for more with her watery eyes he stopped sucking and started pushing his shaft into her opening over and over both of them moaned in great pleasure that they didn't even hear Shippo opening the door.  
  
"Kagome? Inuyasha? Are you in here?"  
  
Able to hear that, Inuyasha fell over to one side of her bed.  
  
"Kagome, I had a bad dream."  
  
Covering herself with the only thing she could find -her shirt- "Shippo don't come into any room without knocking!"  
  
Seeing Inuyasha starting to get up on the side of the bed Kagome whispered, "sit", falling on the floor Inuyasha stopped trying to get up.  
  
"Shippo you have to go I have "personal" things to get to right now"  
  
"Oh.Ok if that's what you want Kagome." While Shippo was leaving the room Inuyasha got up.  
  
"Well, I guess that's enough excitement for tonight" crawling into Kagome's bed Inuyasha put his arm around her and fell asleep. 


	3. MMmmm Roasted Fox demon

By: Tadilau MMmm. Roasted Fox Demon  
  
Waking up after his Long night with Kagome, Inuyasha found out that no one was by him.  
  
"Kagome? Are you up making breakfast because something smells good."  
  
Smelling something cooking Inuyasha supposed that Kagome was making breakfast. Getting dressed Inuyasha started walking towards the scent.  
  
"Hey that smells good, it smells sorta like roast fox.. HOLY SHIT!!!"  
  
Going to her living room Inuyasha found Shippo roasting over the fire. Smelling his burning flesh Inuyasha ran to him. Smelling Shippo's burning flesh he could tell Shippo was still alive with 3rd degree burns all over his body.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
  
In the middle of untying Shippo he jumped into Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"Shut Up. Now, who did this to you and where is Kagome?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru did this and he took Kagome!"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Inuyasha took off in search for Kagome.  
  
"Now you will be mine Kagome!"  
  
Trying to struggle away but tied up good let him come towards her. 'Just a bit further'  
  
-Bam! - Kicking Sesshoumaru in this nads with both her legs he grabbed his crotch while lying on the floor.  
  
"FUCKING BITCH! I knew I forgot to tie something"  
  
Getting up Sesshoumaru tied her legs to her arms.  
  
-CRASH- while smashing through the window Inuyasha punched his brother in the stomach.  
  
"You mess with my woman you mess with me!"  
  
Grabbing his brothers sword Sesshoumaru noticed it didn't change.  
  
"Fuck, what the hell is wrong with this thing!"  
  
"Here, let me see it.."  
  
Sesshoumaru (not knowing what he was doing) handed the sword to his brother and watched it transform.  
  
"Oh SHIT!"  
  
"See my brother? The sword only transforms when the person holding it wants to help a human not hurt one."  
  
Slicing off his brother's head again Inuyasha started to untie Kagome not noticing his brother got his head back on.  
  
"You know Kagome, I found Shippo roasting over the fire. Crap I can't get this thing untied, I guess I'll just have to use my-"  
  
"Brother, Goodbye" -smack-  
  
Knocking his brother out with one hit he tied him up and threw him in a corner.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this Kagome."  
  
Ripping off her clothes, Kagome could do nothing but wait for it all to be over. Looking over to Inuyasha she could see fear in his eyes.  
  
After doing what he considered sweet love but she considered Hurtful sex Kagome passed out near Inuyasha.  
  
"Gosh everyone's been gone a long time, maybe Sesshoumaru caught him! I better go see if I could help!"  
  
Looking through the shards of broken glass (where Inuyasha broke through) seeing everyone asleep Shippo crawled through. Using his demon powers he turned into a small knife and cut the ropes on Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Hitting them on the face a couple times he woke them up.  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
Grabbing his sword Inuyasha chopped off his brother's head then his brother's Shaft and nads.  
  
"Goodnight brother!"  
  
"Did he hurt you? If he did he is never going to make love to anyone else again, even if he didn't he still isn't going to do it again."  
  
Seeing Shippo lying on a pillow in her bed Kagome started to pat his hair down.  
  
"You know we owe our lives to Shippo, and actually it felt sorta good."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Just kidding my love, you know no one could be as good as you. Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight" 


End file.
